disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zaurbi Chemso
This name uses Russian naming customs: the patronymic name is '''Mairbekovna '''while the surname (family name) is '''Vakhaeva'. '''Kesira Vakhaeva '(Chechen, Russian: Кесира Вахаева), known by her pen name Zalpa Vasayeva '(Russian: Залпа Васаева), is a supporting character in the ''Big Hero 6 ''franchise. A Chechen-American journalist and writer, she was born and raised in Russia and worked as a political commentator and writer for ''Novaya Gazeta. After a severe injury during the Second Chechen War, she was flown to the United States for medical care – where she currently resides. A technophobe against the advanced lifestyle of San Fransokyo, she finds herself face-to-face with entrepreneur Alistair Krei. She is portrayed by Chechen writer Milana Terloeva. Background Official Description Personality TBA Physical Appearance TBA History Early Life '''Kesira Mairbekovna Vakhaeva (Russian: Кесира Майрбековна Вахаева) was born in the small town of Gordala, Russia, to parents Mairbek and Kheda Vakhaev. Her parents – both ethnic Chechens of the Gordaloy (Chechen: ГӀордалойhttps://ce.wikipedia.org/wiki/ГӀордалой; Russian: Гордалойhttps://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Гордалой) teip ''(clan) of the Nokhchmakhkakhoy (Chechen: Нохчмахкахойhttps://ce.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Нохчмахкахой) ''tukkhum – were born in Kazakhstan due to the 1944 deportations of the Chechen and Ingush people (Aardakh). The two were married in Kyzylorda before returning to their ancestral village of Gordala to reconnect with their Chechen roots. Kesira is the first of the couple's children before younger brothers Zelimkhan and Mokhmad. Her family follows Shafi'i Sunni Islam. Born in the countryside, Kesira was raised truly Chechen in Gordala without the influence of urban life or modern technology. Her parents wanted their children to be strongly tied to their Chechen heritage; thus, Kesira learned the Chechen language, traditional melodies and dances, and methods of cooking. Her father even hired a local craftsman to create a dechig pondar ''(a traditional Chechen instrument) just for her so she could learn to play, despite manufacturers of the instrument being scarcehttp://vestnikkavkaza.net/articles/culture/16263.html. Kesira was also taught several survival skills and basic medical procedures, as the First Chechen War of Grozny had just concluded several years before (her parents wanted to make sure she'd be able to defend herself if needed). Because the Second Chechen War began one year after Kesira's birth, the family was forced to move to the city of Grozny, the Chechen capital, for Mairbek's career as a politician and military strategist. Though Kheda firmly wanted to stay in the countryside away from the war, Mairbek promised to educate Kesira and her brothers when he could (all the schools were either destroyed or closed), stating that they would greatly benefit from it. Kesira initially had a difficult time adjusting to city life, but she managed to familiarise herself after awhile. Mairbek thus began teaching Kesira to read both the Cyrillic and Latin alphabets as well as some mathematics, language, and history. As the war progressed, Mairbek became more involved in with the military and was forced to spend weeks apart from his family. Thus, Kesira, her mother, and her brothers were trapped in their apartment for days on end without running water, electricity, or power. In their only bedroom, Kesira would browse through her father's old collection of Chechen literature and several novels by her uncle, Aslan, thus sparking her interest in writing. Through these stories, Kesira educated herself on Chechen history and the ''Aardakh ''(deportations) while collecting bits and pieces of ongoing issues through her father and his men. Though the war pressed on for years, Kesira never quite grew accustomed to the constant gunshots and detonation of bombs throughout the city. The use of modern advancements for war and weaponry sickened Kesira, and she began developing a dislike for most futuristic technology as a teenager. Without any supplements, Kesira would, against her mother's wishes, sneak out of their apartment through the building's fire escape to dash to the nearby grocery market (which was lacking in produce, but still had some bottled water and packaged food). During one trip to the market with her brother Mokhmad, a nearby grenade from a battle site was detonated, killing Mokhmad but sparing Kesira. Though she survived, she was injured by multiple shrapnel remnants and rubble from the blast. Appearances in ''Big Hero 6 TBA Relationships Alistair Krei TBA Baymax TBA Hiro Hamada TBA Name Etymology Kesira (Кесира) is a Chechen feminine name meaning "abundant, plentiful"; it is originally derived from the Arabic language from the word كَثِير (kaṯīr)https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/كثير#Arabic'' meaning "many, much".https://www.behindthename.com/name/kesira/submittedhttp://www.muslimnames.ru/katalog-imen/k/ The patronymic name, '''Mairbekovna', is from the name of Kesira's father, Mairbek, with the Russian suffix ''-ovna (-овна) denoting a daughter (-''ovich or -ович is used for males).https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eastern_Slavic_naming_customs#Patronymic The name Mairbek, in turn, is from the Chechen word майра (mayra) meaning "husband"https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/майра or "brave"https://glosbe.com/ce/en/майра combined with a Turkish title (beg) meaning "chieftain, master"https://www.behindthename.com/name/mayrbek. Her familia ''(фамилия; literally "surname" or "last name"https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/фамилия), '''Vakhaeva' (Вахаева), is the feminine form of Vakhaev (Вахаев), in accordance to Russian family name customs – surnames of females end in ''-ova or ''-eva.''https://www.familysearch.org/wiki/en/Russia_Names,_Personal The family name comes from the Chechen personal name Vakha (Ваха), which in turn is from the Nakh word ''vakha ''meaning "to live".https://www.behindthename.com/name/vakha Trivia * She is fluent in Chechen, Russian, and English. * Kesira majored in political science but loves to read about psychology during her leisure time. * Kesira tried to apply for SFIT for its neurology program, but was rejected as her grades and exam markings were not up to par with SFIT's high standards. * Kesira is demisexual (gray-asexual). * Her most prized possession is a bronze necklace of the ''borz, an insignia of Chechnya bearing a wolfhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chechen_wolf. ** The necklace is similar to this: * Kesira stopped wearing a ''hijab ''after she was taken to San Fransokyo. * Though raised a Muslim, she considers herself as an agnostic. * As mentioned before, she has technophobia. She doesn't necessarily fear technology, but she serverely dislikes robots, machinery, and modern weaponry. ** She has multiple reasons for her dislike of technology, but the problem originated from her firsthand witnessing of death of her brother, Mokhmad, who was killed in a grenade explosion during the Second Chechen War. *** Kesira also suffers from mild PTSD due to this traumatic event. * Her favourite scent is Bath & Body Works's 'Eucalyptus Spearmint'. * Kesira's top role model is her deceased paternal uncle, Aslan, who was a writer. ** His occupation inspired Kesira to enter journalism. * She is currently a part-time patient of Baymax for checkups on her legs, though Kesira is always tentative to go. Gallery Kesira-0.png|Kesira doll made on Mega Anime Avatar Creator Kesira Aesthetic.JPG|Kesira aesthetic collage References Category:Females Category:Female Category:Women Category:Adults Category:Disney characters Category:Disney OCs Category:Fanon Characters Category:OCs Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chechens Category:Chechen characters Category:Chechen people Category:Muslims Category:Muslim characters Category:Americans of Chechen descent Category:Chechensichkeria Category:Americans from Russia Category:Born in Russia Category:Russian characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who don't sing Category:Characters who betrayed their loved ones Category:LGBTQIA+ characters Category:LGBT characters Category:LGBT Category:Caucasian characters Category:Caucasians Category:Supporting Characters Category:Writers Category:Authors Category:Journalists Category:Columnists Category:Daughters Category:Americans Category:Realistic characters Category:Real life Category:Arrogant Characters